Comic Clips
by Halfling Elf
Summary: These are Kaiba and Y.Bakura torturing comic clips. They are based on clips from Garfield comic books. Please R&R and no flames!
1. Bwa hahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Garfield

These next clips have Kaiba and Y.Bakura torturing, and the ideas are from Garfield. If it isn't funny…I don't have a knack for it yet. So please no flames!

****

Comic Clips

(you come into a room with Mokuba sitting at a table)

Seto: *running back* My hair's on fire!!! *…and forth* ANKLE-BITING WOODCHUCKS!!! *back…* I'm being deported to Mongolia!! *…and forth* LOCUSTS!!! *he stops at the table, with his hair in ashes, and bite marks on ankles* Dinner will be a teense late.

Mokuba: *throws his arms up into the air* Why does everything happen to ME?!

Y.Bakura: *sitting at a table* Ah gah a papah cuh on my thung linking ahn anvewope.

Bakura: *holds out bag of chips* potato chip?

Y.Bakura: Thunks.

Y.Bakura: ** NYAAH GAAHH** NYAH NYAH **GAH GAH GAAAAHHH!!!**

Bakura: *walks away* fun with salt ^___^

(Yami is sitting at a table. You can hear Seto hammering in the distance)

hammer

hammer

hammer

hammer

****

WHACK!

Seto: (off screen) **MOMMY!**…. Uh, I mean, OW!

Yami: *smirks, hollers back* too late!

(Kaiba is sitting at a table. You can hear Mokuba sawing in another room)

saw

saw

saw

saw

saw

sa—

Mokuba: oops… I hope that can be sewn back on

Kaiba: O_O *faints with his feet in the air*

Mokuba: *walks in* Hey, big brother, I lost a button…big brother?

(Mai is sitting at a table(a lot of these, aren't there?) and you can hear Joey hammering in another room)

hammer

hammer

hammer

hammer

****

WHACK!

Joey:**OWWw**wsaay… **That's **an interesting shade…

Mai: Wave bye-bye to Mr. Fingernail 

(sorry about this one to Joey lovers… my sister said to use these two in this one…so blame my sister!!)

(Mokuba(yes another one…) is sitting at a table)

Kaiba: (from another room) yah!

Mokuba: paper cut

Kaiba: YAAH !!

Mokuba: envelope cut

Kaiba: **THAAAAH!!!!!**

Mokuba: and that would be the stamp cut ^_^()

(Yami is sleeping in Yugi's bed)

Yugi: *holding a megaphone* ATTENTION THERE! I HAVE THE FANTA! COME OUT OF THE BED NOW!

Yami: You'll never take me awake!

*Kaiba is sitting at a table with some coffee*

Kaiba: Hey! A chocolate donut! 

*Kaiba picks it up and ….*

****

POW!!!

Mokuba: Hey! Where's my duckie's innertube?!

(Yami is sitting at a table and you can hear Kaiba hammering in the distance)

hammer hammer

hammer hammer

hammer hammer

hammer hammer hammer

hammer hammer hammer 

hammer hammer hammer

hammer hammer hammer

hammer hammer hammer

hammer hammer hammer

Kaiba: **Boy**, this is a long nail!

Yami: Try hitting it with your forehead!

(Y.Bakura walks into a room where Bakura is waiting for him)

Y.Bakura: nice dinner, nice movie… no goodnight kiss. Halfway to the front porch, she sucker punched me and ran.

Bakura: did this one take your wallet too?

(Mokuba is sitting at a table with pop (amazingly, he isn't on a sugar high))

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kaiba: *in another room where the 'whir' came from*** BLEEEAACCKKK yack ACK ack ACK G-G-G-G-GACK!…**Stupid blender!

Mokuba: aw, and that was your best necktie, too. 

Kaiba: There's a dead bird on the lawn… must've flown into a window. Poor dumb animal. *walks away*

****

WHACK!

Mokuba: sliding glass door

(you see Kaiba drinking some Fanta that says 'for Yami'. Yami walks in with a death glare on his face and disappears under the table)

Kaiba: *stops drinking* O_O YAMI!!! BRING MY PANTS BACK!!!

Yami: Bay-Bee! Bay-Bee! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, **YESSSSSSS! **HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!

*starts beating his chest like Tarzan* Hoo da man?! Hoo da man?!

(you look over and Y. Bakura is very mad. It seems that he challenged Yami at a game of checkers and Yami was winning)

Y.Bakura: you da man….. .

(Yami and Kaiba are sitting at a table. There is a glass of water between them)

Kaiba: Jalapeno! *swallows it*

Yami: Cayenne! *swallows it*

Kaiba: Habanero! *swallows it*

Yami: Peruvian Death Pepper! *swallows it and…..*

****

FOOM!!!!!!!

Yami: you win…

Kaiba: (charcoal) Then why am I not happy?

Kaiba: sometimes It's hard to express our inner feelings

Mokuba: nonsense *faces readers* I LOVE DUCKIES!! *faces Kaiba again* your turn

That's it! ^___________________________^

Kaiba: you really hate me don't you?

Yep yep yeppers!!^_________________^

Herbie: ^_____________^

Kaiba: *sighs*

Please Review!

N: Yes! Please push the pretty purple button!


	2. The fun continues! ^__________^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Garfield. So HAH!

WOO HOO! This is the second chapter of comic clips! I'm soooo happy! ^O^

These comic clips are from books number 28, 30, and 33.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kaiba is sitting at a table and Mokuba is staring into his face. Then H.E. walks in and waves at Mokuba. Mokuba gets up, waves, and walks away. Then H.E. starts staring in kaiba's face*

H.E.: we're being annoying in shifts ^_____^

Kaiba: -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: Sorry Mokuba, we're out of sugar

Mokuba: O_O

Kaiba: I might pick some up when I have the time

(You see Kaiba at the counter in a grocery store with a bag of sugar and he is beat up)

Lady at the counter: any coupons?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kaiba and Mokuba are walking to the door. Kaiba is holding a surf board)

Kaiba: got our beach ball, got our fins, got my surfboard

Some random lady after Kaiba opens the door: EEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba: I'll get your trunks…

Kaiba: O_O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: what a great day!

Mokuba: I hate going to the beach with Kaiba

Kaiba: HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!

(Mokuba is just watching )

Kaiba: SHARKS!!!

RIPTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! 

TIDAL WAVE!!!!

Mokuba: he always has to be the center of attention! 

Kaiba: WATER SPOUT!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mokuba is standing in front of Kaiba's head. Kaiba is sleeping)

Mokuba: Gee, it seems a shame to wake him.

Kaiba: Z…...

Mokuba: but on the other hand…..

Kaiba: Z……

Mokuba: this oughta be a good show 

(there is a crab standing on Kaiba's stomach)

Kaiba: Z…….

Mokuba: ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mokuba is watching T.V.)

Mokuba: *excited all of the sudden* ALL RIIGHT!!!!! *points to the T.V.* The first Christmas commercial ^________________________________________________^

((ah yes, the first Christmas commercial….))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: you like to be the center of attention don't you?

Mokuba: *walks in front of Kaiba's face so you can't see his face very well* no, I do not!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba: (behind a door so you can't see him) The moon is full, and an eerie creaking is heard as a coffin lid slowly opens….as… *opens the door and he has a cloth as a cape* Count Kid once again stalks the night!! *runs off*

Kaiba: MOKUBA! BRING MY BATH TOWEL BACK!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mokuba and Kaiba are sitting at a table. Kaiba is pouring coffee for himself)

Kaiba: *sip* O_O *all of the sudden he grows a beard and his hair grows longer*

Mokuba: WHOA! Give ME some of that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kaiba is being chased by…..)

Kaiba: *running* BEES! *dashes off with the bees behind him*

Mokuba: The old "honey-in-the-shampoo" gag ^_____________^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: *fiddling with the door handle* Rattle Rattle

Mokuba, let me in! C'mon, buddy, unlock the door…. *looks a tiny bit scared*

Open the door!! *almost crying* Hurry, before it's too late!! *looks back and forth, and looks REALLY desperate*

(a crowd appears)

Mokuba: It's toooo Laaaaaaaaaate

Kaiba: **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!**

Random guy: Bunny Jammies?

Random lady: with feet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: *pouring some coffee* there's ordinary old coffee… *Slup* YOYNG! *the yoying is from his hair poping off for a minute or two* FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! *the Flapping is from his ears flapping* WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *his head shakes back and forth REALLY fast like a can opener* *looks really shaken up* 

…and then there's "Bottom-of-the-pot-sitting-plugged-all-day-coffee!" ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: I'm tired

Yugi: I'm Yugi. You look like you're Yami, Tired

Yami: -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba: *sneaks up behind Kaiba and puts his hands up to attack him* :)Z)

Kaiba: *without looking behind him* I have candy

Mokuba: *puts his hands out so he looks like he is going to give Kaiba a hug all along*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: *trys to pour some eggnog but there is nothing left* !! *turns around and sniffs Yami's mouth* AH **HA! NOG **BREATH!

Yami: curses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it! 

N: what really happened is H.E. ran out of Garfield comic books 

True, but I will get some more!^_________^

Kaiba: *whimpers*

See you! And please push the pretty purple button!


End file.
